Truth and Peace
by The Writer of Winter
Summary: Short smut rated M for love. Loki x Tesseract


**Note:** Short pointless smut. Rated M for desciptive mature content of love!

**Spoilers: **It is best to see Avengers before reading any further, but the risk is not huge either... (If you haven't seen it yet, you probably already have been spoiled more than I could do...)

**Pairing:** Loki x Tesseract

* * *

><p>"I am Tess", said the blue skinned woman. She was naked. But that was not the reason why he desired her. She was staring at him deeply, and in her eyes, he felt as if he could see the truth, although he couldn't really tell what that meant nor explain how it felt. There was something strong, no, powerful about her. And infinitely attractive.<p>

Loki wasn't really sure how he got into the Treasure Room but nothing felt wrong about had been attracted to her and had walked all the way to the room, probably using of illusions to sneak in, and yet it all felt so right! And there she was. Standing in front of an altar, in the dark, the blue glow of her skin reflecting on the golden statues, the jewelry, the tea boxes, the war trophies, the chests and everything else. Yes. She was power. She was truth. And she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He walked the couple steps leading to the altar to reach her and slowly undressed in front of her intense look. She smiled softly looking at his manhood and kneeled in front of him. Her long straight hair was flowing between her powerful shoulders. She started slowly stroking his dick and licking the length of it. As she teased the head with the pulp of her lips, sucking gently on the tip, Loki, unconsciously moving his hips, ran his fingers in her hair.

Her head kept bobbing as she was teasing the tip and licking the length. Then she took it more deeply in her mouth causing Loki to moan. He started moving his hips a little faster, and as she didn't seem to mind at all, he grabbed her hair and holding her head with both hands, started fucking her mouth harder. He gagged her as she was fighting for air and drooling. And when she had a chance to breath, she would let out a deep moan, shortened by the gagging. As Loki was fucking her mouth hard, his hair hopping on his shoulders and chest, she grabbed one of her tits to fondle it and took her other hand lower, down between her legs, to her soaking cunt. She slid a finger between her lips to part them and started rubbing her clit. She teased her perky nipple for a bit, then took her other hand down too, sliding a finger at the entrance while rubbing her clit. Loki's moans turned into grunts, got louder. His cock got thicker, going deeper, before suddenly stopping, strongly holding her head down on his cock as he came in her throat. She swallowed a lot of it, and when he finally let go of her head she caught and took a deep breath. From the tip of his cock and her mouth cum was dripping, thick, on her chin, throat and chest, dripping on her nipples and thighs.

She stood up, turned around and leaned on the altar, spread the slippery lips of her soaking cunt, presenting it to a panting Loki. He grabbed her hip with one hand, using the other one to hold the base of his huge cock. He pressed the head between her lips, a drip of cum running down her thigh. She moaned as he pushed it in, and slowly moved the tip in and out, teasing her soft and wet entrance. She moaned louder and louder as his thick cock was bobbing in and out. Then suddenly he shoved his whole throbbing cock deep in her. He was thicker at the base and she could feel it stretching her rough and hard. With a hand on her hip and a hand holding her hair at the base of her neck, pressing her face against the altar, he started pounding her savagely. She was shouting her pleasure as he was ramming her every time thrusting deeper, drilling faster. And every time he pounded her harder with his rock hard cock, battering down her cunt. As she started orgasming, contractions tightened her body around his cock with so much strength that it was getting harder for him to move out of her. One more contraction and he couldn't hold it anymore. He exploded in her shaking body and as he stood still, throbbing deep in her, their melted cum flowed between their thighs, dripping in sticky paddles.

"Freedom is life's great lie" she whispered in a panting voice as he was leaning on her. "Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace." And Loki was feeling infinitely peaceful. For he knew that soon, in a couple hundred of years, she would call for him again and bring him to her, for peace, and for truth. And from this day on he knew that he was made for power.


End file.
